The Eyes of the Unseen
by BalletShinigami
Summary: School. The word ran over and over in Hinata's head. It was going to be hard. Little did she realize how much of an understatement that was. Rated T,AU,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Okay, so this is my second story, but I cannot take all the credit for this one. Because my friend, btw an Amazing author, helped me and we are doing a partnership with this whole story. I suggest you look her up and read her stories, screen name: MadHope Okay anyways, on to the story. POVs will be switching every now and then in this chapter and probably the next few chapters too. So bare with us, for now enjoy the chapter! :D :D **

**Oh and yeah, this is an AU story, if it doesn't become obvious ;)**

* * *

><p>He was coming closer. The darkness pressed on her, and she gasped for breath. Her heart felt as if an icy hand was gripping it as he walked closer. He was right over her. Darkness was everywhere. The only thing she could see from him was two dark red eyes, burning into hers. She was going to die. Her lungs contracted, and she let out a last, strangled sob before he was right above her, and the darkness swallowed her completely.<p>

Hinata shot straight up, gasping for breath. Her t-shirt clung tight to her body, and her bangs stuck to her forehead. She glanced around her room and noticed the light pouring in from her window beside her bed. Sighing, Hinata ran a hand through her long, dark blue hair and stood, walking over and closing the curtains. Usually she enjoyed mornings, but recently these nightmares had been coming up, and she couldn't really enjoy anything without her mind turning back to them. Hinata shook her head and walked over to her dresser, gazing at herself in the mirror. Her large, gray-ish silver eyes stared back at her, and her long blue hair ran in a river down her back. She wasn't the smallest girl around, but she wasn't fat; she just had large… well, assets. Hinata shook her head again and let out another sigh, trying to clear her mind.  
>It didn't matter. The nightmares didn't mean anything. She would just forget about them and move on. After all, she would be pretty distracted since school was starting. Hinata jolted and gasped. School! She quickly slipped out of her clothes, throwing them on the floor, and slipped on the outfit she had set out last night before grabbing her bag and racing out the door, heading to her first day of high school.<p>

Sakura awoke with a blinding light gleaming straight in her face. It was sunrise, which meant that a new day was beginning. Not any new day though, it was the first day of school, high school. The light that had awoken Sakura was now flooding the whole room, allowing her a chance to really take in how she had left her room last night. The room was a mess, which was to be expected of a girl who crammed trying to find the perfect outfit for the first day of school. Sakura headed to the bathroom to fix her hair and was shocked to see that it was a total mess, pink strands of hair flying everywhere. Ever since she had gotten it cut, it was harder to take care of. Sakura stood gazing at her reflection in the mirror, and her green-teal eyes gazed right back at her. Sakura had fair skin, and at her old school she was one of the prettiest girls among her friends, but who knows how much that will have changed once she entered high school.

Moments later after getting ready, Sakura rushed downstairs constantly pondering the thought of what her first day of high school will be like. She rushed past her mother in the kitchen, grabbed her bag, and dashed out the door without a moments breath of even thinking to say good-bye. _This is it_, she thought as she made her way towards a new beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did ya think? Write reviews, comment, anything! And remember, what you write to me, MadHope will also know about! We will be frequently updating, so bye-bye for now! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Us again, here is the second chapter to our ever-growing story! Enjoy, again review if you have any questions, suggestions, or you just wanted to express your opinion! ****Once more, credit goes out to MadHope for helping write all of these chapters and future chapters to come! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Shikamaru gazed up at the ceiling, blinking lazily. He was still lying in bed, but hadn't yet gathered himself to get up. Just this was a miracle, though; someone like Shikamaru waking up this early only happened every so often. Of course, he had to. Otherwise his mom might try to smother him in his sleep. Shikamaru didn't bother to cover a large yawn, and scratched the back of his head. School today, something reminded him in the back of his head, and he let out a sigh. School. More work. And it was high school, nonetheless. Kids with superiority complexes mixed with teachers who either thought kids cared when they didn't or teachers who accused kids of being more horrible than they actually were, which in turn made kids want to be that more horrible.<p>

Shikamaru yawned again, wiping these thoughts from his mind. They were all too troublesome. So much effort put into stuff that didn't really matter. He had to go to school, and that was that. Even thinking this, Shikamaru still couldn't bring himself to get out of bed and get ready. Just then a shrill ringing erupted in the air, breaking through his thoughts and most likely breaking his eardrums.  
>He groaned and slapped the alarm clock off, wondering in his mind why his dad ever bought the stupid contraption. Before he could retreat back to his lazy wonderings, a voice shouted from somewhere else in the house.<br>"SHIKAMARU! Get your lazy ass up and get ready for school now!" Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his eyes, mentally readying himself for a new day in hell.

The moment Kiba opened his eyes, he knew, that today marked the first day of his life. In all actuality though, he didn't really care much for academics, he was more into the athletic department. When it came to athletic abilities, Kiba outdid everyone, mainly because he trained with his dog, Akamaru, practically everyday. Akamaru is a small, snow-white dog that is Kiba's friend and companion. Always together, the two are inseparable. When Kiba's eyes came into focus, he realized that the big fluff ball known as Akamaru was right on top of him slobbering all over his face. _Great, _he thought. _Just what I need, a nice refreshing shower without having to get out of bed._ Kiba instinctively picked up Akamaru and set him beside him. Kiba sat up and stared into space, thinking of what he should do first. Then, an idea struck him. It was the first day of High School! He couldn't just slouch around and wait for something to happen, he had to make it happen. Immediately, Kiba sprung out of bed with Akamaru following right behind him. They made their way to the garden in their backyard and took a breather so that they were refreshed and ready for the new day.

Kiba sprinted upstairs and got ready, all the while thinking of what the new day will bring. _This is it,_ he thought. "It's time to show those stuck-up seniors who the new rulers of the school are. Freshmen are going to take over this year. Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked back in response. With that, Kiba and Akamaru sprinted through the busy streets toward what they hoped would be the best day of their life.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! New chapters will be on their way, idk how long it will take though. But we will see! <strong>**Bye for now! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back! Here is the next installment of our ever-growing story! Credit goes to MadHope again, if it wasn't for her, this story would be half the story it is ^^ lol. Okay enough about us, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The high school was amazing. Everything about it was so different than what Sakura was used to, it was just so…big. Sakura slowed her pace as she walked through the front entrance of Konoha High. Glancing around, Sakura noticed that people were staring at her; probably all wondering what kind of a freak would have pink hair. Her face became flushed as she quickly made her way through the large hallways, focusing on where her first class was. Completely unaware of her surroundings, Sakura bumped into a girl who looked about the same age as she. The girl before her had light blue eyes, and blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just looking for my class…" Sakura apologized to the girl and began to start walking away—

"Oh no, it's my fault." Said the blonde girl. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I'm a freshman here at Konoha High. You must be new, I've never seen you around." The girl, Ino, smiled at Sakura and stretched out her hand. Sakura took it, shaking it lightly.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My dad got transferred here during the summer. I'm also a freshman, but I haven't really gotten used to the place." Sakura found herself speaking more natural than she had expected; there was something about Ino that made her comfortable.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." After her first attempt, Sakura started walking away again from Ino—

"Wait, I could help you get to know everyone here. I know about everything that happens here, and I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends." Again, Ino smiled and this time, Sakura returned the smile with true intentions.

"Sounds great, thank you." With that Sakura and Ino headed through the hallways, constantly changing the subject, getting to know each other. _She seems real nice,_ thought Sakura. _I think that this will be a great year. I wonder though, she keeps finding her way back to talking about this Sasuke guy, he sounds hot. I wonder where he is right now… _

With Akamaru trailing behind him, Kiba looked up at the large building known as Konoha High. The place was packed with all sorts of people, some of which were stranger than others. Kiba scanned the area around him, spotting punks, cheerleaders, and the occasional nerds. _I'm already starting to like it here_, thought Kiba with a smirk as he started walking towards the arch that led into the new school. Within moments Kiba found himself wandering through the long, packed hallways checking out new students and locating old ones that were barely recognizable. After getting bored with looking at all the people, Kiba saw two girls walking his way, and smirked.

"Hey Ino! What's goin' on? I haven't seen you all summer; I thought maybe you were avoiding me." Kiba shifted his gaze from Ino towards the girl with short pink hair. "And who is this? Someone I should know?"

Ignoring Kiba's remark, Ino greeted him. "Hey Kiba, didn't see ya there!" Turning to her new friend, Ino introduced Kiba to the girl. "Kiba, this is Sakura Haruno. She's a new student here and I want you to be nice to her." The girl, Sakura, smiled with a hint of flush and outstretched her hand.

"Hi, you're Kiba right? Ino mentioned you earlier. I had no idea she could talk so much about a single person!" Sakura smirked. Ino giggled and proceeded down the hallway with her new friend.

Kiba continued through the hallways, thinking about that Sakura girl. _Huh, she was pretty cute; but I don't know if she was my type._ Deep in thought, Kiba caught a glimpse of someone who brought a feeling of familiarity. _Well well, if it isn't Neji_. A smirk grew across Kiba's face as he rushed to catch up with the boy he had seen, moving through the halls with amazing accuracy.

"Neji!" The boy ahead stopped and turned around. Neji Hyuuga was a quiet sophomore, with dark brown hair that was long enough to put into a loose ponytail. His eyes were a faded silver color that made his face look strong. If you were lucky enough to witness Neji when he was focused, you could see the veins around his eyes pop out.

"Kiba," greeted Neji with a calm tone. "I had forgotten you were coming to this school this year. It's been a while, I wish I had time to catch up, but I'm kind of in a hurry. I heard there were some seniors picking on a new freshman here; I need to go check it out."

"Oh, yeah? Well then how about I join you? I have nothing better to do, besides, this sounds like fun." Kiba smiled.

"Very well then, you may do as you like. Just don't get in my way." Neji continued through the halls with an eager Kiba following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that. More chapters are on their way, keep checking in, you never know when we will update! <strong>**Please don't forget to review, critique, give suggestions, etc. Also, let us know who you want who to be with. Reviews are gratefully accepted! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here is Chapter Four! I hope you like it, half credit goes to MadHope, my amazing co-author :) Probably more than half credit goes to her, but anyways, on to the story! :) ^^**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru let out a yawn, ignoring the stares he got from other people as he stared up at his new school. The sun hung high in the sky, making him blink lazily. It was bigger than he had expected it to be, but by the looks the other students gave him, the company was going to be the same as he'd imagined. Sighing, he shifted his bag on his shoulder and started trudging across the yard towards Konoha High. As he walked he heard people whispering to each other, and obnoxious girls exclaiming things about boys, two in particular, it seemed. He heard the name 'Uzumaki' and 'Sasuke' constantly, though he wasn't surprised by hearing 'Sasuke'.<p>

Everyone knew who that was. Cool, calm, and collected, Sasuke was easily the most- known guy in the town. He had even been popular in elementary without even trying. Normally he just shoved away his admirers and wandered of by himself. Shikamaru sighed again. How was anyone supposed to be able to survive when being compared to Sasuke Uchiha all the time? And who was this 'Naruto Uzumaki' guy everyone was talking about.

"He has the prettiest blue eyes in the world!" A girl claimed loudly somewhere to his left.

"Yeah, but what's with those weird scars?" The girl's friend asked. While he didn't care much about anything, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a spark of interest. Why did this description sound familiar? Who was this guy? He pushed away these thoughts and made it to the courtyard, where a few people were hanging out, waiting for school to start. Just then someone bumped into his shoulder, hard, as if they got pushed. Shikamaru caught himself from falling and turned to meet bright, deep blue eyes and a shock of yellow hair.

"Oh, sorry about that," the guy said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Uzumaki, I'm not done with you!" The boy glanced behind him, worry and anger momentarily darkening his face. Then he turned back to Shikamaru and smiled a bit.

"Er, sorry, gotta go!" He then ran off, disappearing around a corner, about three guys that looked to be seniors chasing after him. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get the picture of those long, whisker- like scars on the boy's face out of his mind. _Huh_, he thought as he proceeded towards the school, _So that's Uzumaki.  
><em>

Hinata looked up at the large school nervously. She chewed on her bottom lip and glanced anxiously at the teens around her. The day was bright and sunny, and Hinata tried to push down her nerves so they didn't get the best of her, like they so often did. Finally she sighed and stepped forward, scurrying her way towards the field. She reached the courtyard out front before she heard it. The whispers and murmurs other kids were spitting out. Her face automatically flushed and she ducked her head, but as she listened closer, she realized they weren't talking about her.

"Did you see that guy—"

"Yeah I know, and all those seniors—"

"What was he thinking? It'll be a miracle if he's not dead before lunch!"

"I know! What did you say his name was again…?"

"I heard it was Uzumaki or something. No one really knows, apparently he just moved here."

"Well whatever his name is, he'd better watch his back…" Hinata frowned slightly. Uzumaki? Who was that, and why was he fighting anyone? Hinata didn't like when anyone fought, and especially a new kid like her being beaten up definitely wasn't right. And why did that name sound familiar? She shook her head, trying to forget about it. The chances were she was never going to meet him, so it didn't matter. Hopefully, though, he'd be safe… Hinata walked a little more, lost in thought about what her classes would be like and if she'd make any friends. Suddenly someone was shoved into her and she didn't have enough time to catch herself before crashing to the ground. Hinata groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

"Hey!" Hinata jumped and looked up. Everyone was staring at her, and she felt her face turn bright red. She turned her attention to the girl standing over her, an older girl with brown hair and thin glasses.

"Watch where you're going next time, fishy," she snapped. Hinata's face grew even warmer as the girl and her friends snickered. She opened her mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. Instead, Hinata gathered her things, stood, and ran off, forcing tears from her eyes. She continued running until she was somewhere near the back of the school, and plopped down by a group of bushes. Hinata sniffled and forced her tears back, holding her face in her hands. How embarrassing! It was just her first day, and already she had been knocked down and humiliated in front of everyone! Hinata shook her head and took a deep breath.

She just needed to calm down for a moment…

"Hey!" Hinata jumped a mile high and whipped her head around. No one was around her, and she frowned. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bushes, peeking out from behind them. There she saw four boys, three looking to be seniors and another looking like he was a freshman or sophomore. She realized none of them knew she was there, and the one who had spoken was talking to the younger looking boy, whose back was to her, so all that was visible was his bright yellow hair.

"You getting tired already?" one of the boys, the boy who had spoken earlier, asked, and though they were to far away for her to see it, Hinata heard the smirk in his voice. The younger boy raised his head and there was silence for a moment. Then the other boy chuckled and shook his head.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" In a flash one of the other boys whipped out an arm and punched him in the stomach. Hinata gasped as the boy coughed and fell slightly to his knees, and Hinata saw something drip from his face to the ground. _Oh no, what do I do?_ She thought, panicking. She didn't have a phone, and going back to get someone might be risky. What if they heard her? What if she was too late? Hinata swallowed down her nerves, trying to overcome the panic rising in her chest.

"You just don't know when to stay down, do you?" Hinata turned back to the scene before her and her eyes widened in amazement as she watched the yellow haired boy slowly lift himself up, though she could see his legs were shaking. The older boy laughed.

"Just stay down in the dirt like an orphan mutt should!" With that he stepped forward and kicked the other boy hard in the stomach. Hinata had to hold in a shriek as the boy let out a cry and crashed to the ground on his back. She felt tears prick her eyes, but held them back. Just then one of the older boys whispered something into the head boy's ear, who nodded.

"Looks like your life has been spared today, fishy," he teased, "See ya around." With that he kicked dirt in the boy's face and the three left. Hinata waited a few moments until she was sure they were gone before standing and running forward. She got to the boy's side and kneeled down, examining him carefully. His eyes were closed, and he seemed unconscious, but when she looked closer she could see his chest rising and falling steadily. Hinata sighed in relief before her eyes were drawn to his face. Besides his messy blond hair, his face was tan and sweet- looking, and long, delicate lashes spread from his closed eyelids, and his lips were full but chapped. But one thing ruined the picture of perfection; six long, thin, rugged scars, three lining each cheek, resembling whiskers on an animal. Hinata shook her head and reached out a small, hesitant hand.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. Her fingertips had just brushed over the small scars when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Hinata jumped and her eyes shot back to meet those of a deep, brilliant blue staring back at her. It was silent for a moment, and Hinata just stared with her jaw dropped. Finally the boy let go of her wrist and proceeded to try and sit himself up. Hinata immediately snapped out back to her senses and placed a hesitant hand lightly on his shoulder.

"O-Oh, are y-you ok? I-I don't think y-you should b-be moving after w-what happened, y-you're hurt—" The boy turned his eyes to her, and Hinata was once again stunned into silence by the brilliant blue that seemed to penetrate her thoughts.

"How long have you been here?" he asked urgently, looking around before turning back to her, his eyes serious, "They didn't see you, did they?" Hinata snapped back to reality.

"O-Oh no, I w-wasn't here f-for very long, j-just a f-few minutes, and n-no, I was hiding, s-so they didn't see m-me…" The boy automatically relaxed, and to Hinata's surprise, he gave her a bright grin.

"That's good. Sorry you had to see that," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "But I'm glad they didn't find you." Hinata's eyes softened and she blushed.

"W-Well, that's ok…" she murmured, "I-It was kind of m-my fault being here… B-But, are you o-ok?" The boy nodded and Hinata carefully helped him sit up. She saw him wince in pain and clutch his stomach, and wished she had been able to do something to help him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he said, giving her another smile, "But uh, who are you? Have you lived here a long time? I don't really know anyone, so…" Hinata's eyebrows rose.

"Y-You're new?" she asked, and he nodded, "W-Well, so am I-I. I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, n-nice to meet y-you…" He grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata," he said. She opened her mouth to respond but suddenly there was a shout behind her. They both turned and Hinata spotted her cousin Neji a few yards away, waving to get her attention. She raised a hand back and turned just when the boy stood. Hinata rose as the boy started to walk away and reached out.

"W-Wait!" she called, and he turned, making her blush, "W-What's your name?" The boy hesitated a moment before giving her a small smile.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata stood rooted to the spot in shock as he walked away. Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki…. Finally Neji caught up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked concernedly, his brows furrowing. Hinata saw him glancing after where Naruto had disappeared and quickly spoke.

"E-Er yes, Neji, I-I'm fine," she said with a smile. Neji glanced at where Naruto had gone one more time before nodding and turning.

"Well let's go Hinata; you don't want to be late on your first day." Hinata nodded, not really listening. Mostly she was off in her thoughts, which were filled with cerulean eyes and the name Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww :) This story is making me soo interested, what about you? :) :D Stay tuned for the next chapter :) Again, pleaseeeee review ^^<strong>


End file.
